


Some Things Are Better Off Ignored

by DilynAliceBlake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Denial, Incest, M/M, Twincest, and you can pry patton's ignorance out of his cold dead hands, ignorance is bliss, remrom - Freeform, romrem - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilynAliceBlake/pseuds/DilynAliceBlake
Summary: Patton is the most supportive friend he possibly can be.  Sometimes being supportive means sticking his head in the sand so he doesn't see something he'll regret.  A palatable lie will always be preferable to an ugly truth.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 14





	Some Things Are Better Off Ignored

“Well, I think it’s sweet that they’re so close,” Patton insists, smiling awkwardly at the sight of Remus curled contently into Roman’s lap. When Remus tilts his chin up and Roman obliges him a kiss, Patton averts his eyes. He approves of the twins getting along now, but sometimes he wonders if maybe they aren’t a little bit too affectionate. He shakes the thought from his head- He’s misconstruing the situation. Lots of siblings kiss each other. Remus just sticks his tongue out like that to gross Roman out. Probably. Even if Patton has never seen Roman grossed out by anything Remus does…

“Does that help you sleep at night?” Virgil scoffs. “Because personally, what helps me is the earplugs.”

Patton very deliberately doesn’t think about why Virgil, whose room is right next to the twins, would need earplugs. “I’ll set the table for dinner,” Patton decides, smile tremulous under the strain of unsteady denial. 


End file.
